


August Wedding

by Titti



Series: A Year In the Life [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 19:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13219626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: James and Draco get married.





	August Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP Rare Pairing Challenge. Prompt: Till death.  
> Link to full table: [Here](https://titti.livejournal.com/621461.html)

The gardens at Malfoy Manor are adorned with white tents to shield the guests from the lowering sun. The ceremony is held at dusk, with a permanent bonding spell that has caused many arguments in the Potter household. The reception is classy and catered to the hundreds of people that have been invited, from family to Quidditch owners and players, from close friends to the many Slytherin families that were friendly with the Malfoys. After all, James wants the big wedding and Draco wants to give it to him.

"Permanent spell. I can't believe you convinced him."

Draco sighed when Potter spoke. "I didn't convince him. I didn't even suggest the public wedding. I suggested an intimate bonding spell for family to give him a sense of stability. He wanted-" He waved his hand. "I know you don't believe me, but I will give him whatever he wants."

"That's not a relationship. That's bribing him," Potter says.

"No, it's me not caring if we have fifty guests or three hundred. If having more people here makes him happy, I won't stop him. If he needs the public at large to know that we're married, I'm fine. I will speak up when it's important." He cracks a smile. "Don't tell me that you've never gone along with your wife when you didn't care about the subject at hand."

Harry glares, but then sighes. "Fine, but this still feels wrong."

"Potter, I don't know how else I can explain this, but I'm absolutely in love with James. My ulterior motive is making him happy, and here he is." He puts an arm around his husband and grins. "Hello, love."

"Everything okay?" James asks looks at the two of them.

"Everything is fine," Draco answers.

"Almost everything," James says with a pout. "You left me alone and now Pansy force me to agree to have dinner with her and Theo. You're supposed to be there and protect me from your friends."

Draco laughs. "I'll tell you a secret. No one says no to Pansy. We pretend for about five minutes that we don't want to go along with whatever she's suggesting before agreeing. It's one of those rules that you need to learn now."

"You should have told me before this marriage thing. It might have been a deal break," James teases.

"Too late now. You're stuck with me forever," Draco answers.

James leans over and kisses him. "Forever doesn't seem long enough," he murmurs, before remembering that his father is still there. "Dad, I'm stealing my husband. We'll dance and we won't have to worry if anyone sees us," he said with a grin.

"Potter." They walk to the dance floor with big smiles on their faces. "I love you, you crazy man," Draco whispers.

"Good, because we'll be together till death do us part." James couldn't imagine a better future.


End file.
